Crimson Ribbon
by Poi Poi
Summary: “You have killed my family and my people, what more do you want of me" Kaoru is now ruler of her father’s land and people, but one man comes and destroyes it all. And this was only a nightmare, that could never be a dream.(BK)
1. Amber

"You have killed my family and my people, I deserve more respect then this!"  
  
Kaoru is now ruler of her father's land and people, but one man comes and destroyes it all.  
  
Im not so good with chapters so plz bear with me!!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN RK!!!!!!! Although I wish I did... sigh  
  
A/N : Also this is only my second RK fic. ALSO May be over-rated for now.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Mommy will you read me a story?" a little girl handed a book to her mother as she began to open the pages. She loved stories, stories with happy endings. A prince would always save the princess, or the good guy would always win.  
  
"... and they lived happily ever after." She grew up with those words. At every ending of a story she would hear those words.   
  
"Mommy! Can I sleep with u and daddy?" Kaoru asked. Her mother and father agreed as she slipped inbetween her father and mother.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Target spotted," a man on the roof whispered as he lead himself to the Kamiya family. There he stood holding his sheth in one hand gripping it tightly. He jumped from the dojo roof to a open window he found unlocked. He landed gracefully preparing for any guards there might be.  
  
He found none. He strolled down the hallway checking for any living thing in the name of Kamiya. He had found one door locked, but to his suspitions it was probably them. He started to lock pick the door trying not to disturb them in thier slumber. He wanted this to be a swift kill.  
  
The door finally opened. To his surprise he found the whole family together. He started to come up to Kaoru's mother. With his had on his sheath and one on the sword he sliced her throat with god like speed making sure she didn't make any noise. Next was Kaoru's father. He dispised this man soo much, but he wanted to make his mission as clean as possible.  
  
"Damn, it is not in me to kill a child," With that he left.  
  
"MOMMY, DADDY!" Kaoru's screams could be heard everywhere. She had woken up to a bloody dream seeing that her parents where killed. It was true. Her parent layed there in thier helpless positions. Blood was everywhere.  
  
"Mommy wake up!" No motion occured. Her face did not shead any tears untill she saw her father.  
  
"Daddy...daddy...DADDY! Please don't leave me like mommy!" She shook the body violently hoping that he was alive. Her face went pale as tears streamed down her face. She never wanted to be left alone, no not again. She had lost her mother in an assassination already and now her father was gone. It was all because of him. The man she saw in her dreams. She was sure of it.  
  
----------------  
  
A man stood upon her as red hair covered his face. No expression could be seen, but his aura told it all. Dispise, disgust, and anger. Only when the wind blew had she saw his eyes. Amber was seen. She saw a flicker of gold flash in his eyes, but it faded away quickly.   
  
----------------  
  
In the morning Kaoru had gotten a letter from the government. She had to take her fathers place as she was the only heir to thier family. She would carry on as the new Kamiya.   
  
Couple Years Later  
  
"Hmmmm what shall I do today?" a girl that looked around 18 had been walking back and forth around the house thinking of what to do. She had been controlling the land and people without any harm to the people. This part of the town was the safest of them all.  
  
"DAMN, IS THERE NOTHING TO DO HERE!?" yelled a troubled girl. She had seemed to be having trouble with keeping herself happy.   
  
"Umm...excuse me for interrupting, but we need you to sign some papers," asked a maid. She was hiding behind the door because she knew that Kaoru was ill tempered. She quickly left the room to return to her station.  
  
"Whatever I'll go sign them stupid papers," Kaoru sighed. Ever scince she became ruler of her fathers land she had no fun. Nobody ever asked her to go out or have fun outside. She stayed inside mostly, but she had some will to go outside.   
  
Kaoru walked down the halls to reach a study hall. There were some papers there for her to sign on a desk in front of her. She reached for the papers and read them to herself silently.  
  
"JUNK!" Kaoru yelled.   
  
"I'll sign them though..." Kaoru signed the papers and left them on the desk for her maid to pick up later.  
  
'I'm going go outside...' thought Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru walked outside of her mansion to be greeted by the cool soft breeze. She loved the outdoors, but fear keep her indoors most of the time. It was the color of hair that man had, so she learned to hate that crimson color of blood he had in his hair along with those amber eyes of his. She hated every aspect of him. Kaoru's body shook from disgust.  
  
Kaoru walked along the dirt path to get to her favorite place. The Akabeko. Her friends Tae, Misao, and Tsubame worked at the Akabeko. Kaoru slowly entered and took a seat at an empty spot. The usual people where there. It was like the same people came everyday just to get another taste of the Akabeko's special. Beef Stew.  
  
"Hey Kaoru!" Misao bowed to Kaoru and asked what Kaoru would have. "What do you want today?"  
  
"I'll think I'll have the usual," Kaoru smiled at Misao. Misao then took her leave. Kaoru sighed. She never used to have any friends until Misao introduced herself when she first entered the Akabeko. Kaoru was never lonely, until Misao found a job. So she came to the Akabeko just to meet Misao. Later on she met Tae and Tusbame who became friends with her.  
  
"Hey Jou-chan!" Kaoru turned to where the voice had called from.  
  
"Oh it's only Sano. What are you doing here?" Kaoru motioned for Sano to come sit with her. Her voice had become so cheery until Sano sat down.   
  
Kaoru instantly glared at Sano. "So tell me what your up to."   
  
"Well I was on my way to meet Megumi for my 'Daily Checkup'," Sarcasm filled Sano's voice.   
  
"OOOOOOOO, Megumi has a crush on you!" Kaoru sheepishly said. She was getting that habit from Megumi. Sano just scratched his head and turned his head to hide the now forming blush.  
  
"Oh, well by the way I got you something," Sano grinned. He handed Kaoru a package wrapped in some cloth.  
  
"Interesting choice of wrapping..." Kaoru looked at the present that Sano had gave her. She took it in her hands and started to open it. She finished opening it to find a beautiful silk ribbon.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Sano! It's beautiful." Kaoru held the ribbon tightly.   
  
"I knew you would like it!" Sano flashed a grin. He started to talk to Kaoru about where he got it and how he got it for such a cheap price.  
  
"Ummm, Miss Kaoru your food is ready!" said Tae. She handed Kaoru her food then looked at Sano.  
  
"Here's your Miso soup you ordered Mr.Sano," Tae passed the Miso to Sano then started to leave.   
  
"Are you sure you aren't hungry?" asked Kaoru. She looked at Sano who was looking down at his Miso Soup. Sano just continued to look at his food. Kaoru just started to eat, but glanced often to see if Sano was eating. He did not touch his food.  
  
"AHH DAMN YOU SANO WHAT IS WRONG?!" Kaoru stood up and yelled. People at the Akabeko started to stare at the two. Kaoru twitched when the people started to stare. She felt uneasy the way people stared. She looked around then sat back down. Sano just looked at Kaoru then blinked twice.  
  
"I--" Sano speech was cut off. A man dressed in blood appeared in front of the Akabeko.   
  
"Help there is a manslayer in the town!" With that he fell to the floor where blood began to spill everywhere.  
  
Hey there's the Manslayer we've all been waiting for! hehe. If I get enough reviews then I will post a new chapter! Also this story may be over-rated so yeah... just R&R! 


	2. Dream

Here we go chapter 2 WOOO! YAY i promis there will be a 3rd one...  
  
**Disclaimer**- **I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN!** sigh again.... bah if I did I would be   
  
rich...Heh....  
  
HEH again may be over-rated.. sorry ... im just a little over board right now.. well anyways onWARDS with the story..  
  
little thankyous.... LITTLE!  
  
**...**-  
  
IM AM SORRY IF THERE ARE GRAMMAR PROBLEMS! Ahh sorry I am bad at that. I even got a tutor to help me on grammar... its sad... !!  
  
**Kalicos/Loki**-  
  
LOL I'll try to put more in... there probably will be more anyways.. BTW thx for REVIEWING!  
  
**BLONDE GOTH**-  
  
HEY WHATS UP? Well lets just say that kaoru had to rule like a couple years after that happend then a couple years passed again I FORGOT TO PUT THAT IN! ahh... im bad.. thx for reviewin'  
  
**Princess of Star**-  
  
Great ya loved my story/title! And Kenshin now would be like..........19-25 ish I dunnno.... I dont like making ages... and hes like still in his battousai stage... whatever if you cant deal with that then I guess make him any age ya want in my story.. THX a bunch for reviewing (I usually don't get many..)  
  
Anyway back to the story....  
  
-------------------  
  
Recap-  
  
"I--" Sano speech was cut off. A man dressed in blood appeared in front of the Akabeko.   
  
"Help there is a manslayer in the town!" With that he fell to the floor where blood began to spill everywhere.  
  
-----------  
  
"Oh my gosh! Somebody get a doctor!" Tae screamed. Never in her entire life had she seen so much blood. Tae had automatically fainted and was caught by Misao who was behind her. Misao dragged Tae to a table where Kaoru and Sano where sitting.  
  
"Oh shit just what we needed the most a manslayer," Sano got up from the table as did Kaoru. Kaoru just looked at the man that was brutally murdered. There was no way a doctor could save this man because he was already dead.  
  
"I'm going to go get Megumi, you guys stay here!" Sano said as he ran outside. He gasped at what he saw. Kaoru ran after Sano to tell him that he was already dead.  
  
"Sano wait there's no need for Megu--" Kaoru was stunned at the view outside. It was horrible. Her people. Her land. It was all covered in blood. That color she hated most was now scattered among the ground. The once pure land now has been tainted.  
  
"Jou-chan you shouldn't be out here!" yelled Sano. The yelling hadn't seemed to take effect on Kaoru. She just stood there gaping across the land. Anger and sadness eroded inside her. Her emotions where with pure hatred toward this slayer, yet she grieved with sadness for the villagers. Her emotions could not be shown in any way, but shedding tears among the people. Kaoru fell to her knees and put her hands to her face. Tears started to fall down onto the ground.   
  
"Why must this happen. Why must this happen to me?" Kaoru softly spoke to herself while Sano started to pat Kaoru's back.  
  
"Why don't we go back to your place? Maybe it will be better," Sano brang Kaoru up to her feet. He started to walk Kaoru though the bloody streets of Tokyo.  
  
'The perfect sneak attack.' A man thought behind a house where he was hiding. He just needed for them to take a few more steps and then he could attack.  
  
Kaoru and Sano walked until a shuffling noise could be heard. Sano looked to his left then to is right. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, yet he could sense a strong ki. A ki with the lust of killing. A figure jumped at Kaoru, but Sano pushed her away only to be grazed by the weapon on his shoulder.  
  
"Run!" Sano directed his words toward Kaoru, but the now horrified Kaoru just stood their. Her eyes directed on his hair and eyes. The color of eyes that had brought back her past.  
  
"You can't be him," Kaoru shook her head at the thought of it. "You can't be him!" The two looked at Kaoru who seemed to be lost in her mind. Sano started to walk towards Kaoru as Kaoru just sat their repeating those words. The man that had crimson hair just stared at Kaoru.  
  
"I shall come for you Kamiya, Kaoru when the time is right," He pointed his sword toward Kaoru then left without another word. Kaoru who was now scared fainted onto the ground. Sano picked her up and started to walk, but the cut on his shoulder slowed him down.   
  
"Shit... need... to get to Megumi's.... fast," With that he started to walk toward the medical center. (A/N: Hey I know there were no medical centers back then, but its just Megumi's place)  
  
"Megumi!" he yelled, banging on the door. "I need some help!"  
  
"What is it this time Sanosuke!?" Megumi opened the door to let a fallen Sano and a fainted Kaoru come in. Megumi just looked at the two with a shocked expression.  
  
"What did you do now!?" screamed Megumi. She started to take Kaoru out of Sano's hands and put her on a futon. Sano just sat down leaning against a wall. Megumi looked at the pale and frail Kaoru before leaving to get water.  
  
Kaoru's Dream  
  
"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" a little girl walked up to her mother as her mother picked her up.  
  
"What is it Kaoru dear?" asked the little girls mother. Kaoru just smiled and began to talk.  
  
"I saw a butterfly!" Her mother just smiled at her child. All of a sudden the area became dark. Kaoru looked at her mother's fading body. A faint scream could be heard as spotlight was cast on her mother and her father, they were both killed. Blood could be seen all over the bodies. Kaoru screamed while tears streamed out of her eyes.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!" A man stood behind them. His sword was covered in their blood. He looked at the bodies and smirked. Kaoru froze with fear while the man looked at her. His hair was that of crimson blood. His eyes made you scream with terror inside.  
  
End  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!" Kaoru screamed as she awoke from her nightmare. Sano and Megumi rushed in to see what the screaming was about.  
  
"Kaoru are you O.K?" asked Sano.   
  
"What happened Kaoru?" Megumi gave Kaoru a cup of water as sano and megumi sat down next to Kaoru.  
  
"I'm O.K., it's just I had a nightmare," Kaoru put on a fake smile as she drank her water.   
  
'I never had that dream before...and that guy...' Kaoru thought. She put the cup down and laid back down.  
  
'Are you really him?' Kaoru stared at the ceiling wondering if that was the man from long ago.  
  
"Hey Sano you think we can go home now?" asked Kaoru. Getting up from her position she looked at Sano. Sano just nodded in agreement  
  
"Whenever your ready," Sano answered. Kaoru smiled.  
  
"Hey, Megumi can we spend the night?" Kaoru turned to Megumi. Megumi sighed. She stared at Kaoru for a moment then spoke "Sure."  
  
They all slept in the clinic peacefully until the next day appeared. Kaoru woke up from the sunshine that came from the sliding door. (A/N: Sorry I don't know what they are called I think something like shoji doors or something.) Eventually everybody woke up in the clinic. Kaoru got dressed then went to Sano, who was still sleeping.   
  
"GOOD MORNING SANO!" Kaoru yelled in Sano's ear. Sano jumped from the place he was sitting from and almost tackled Kaoru. Kaoru just laughed, but Sano glared at her.  
  
"Well, I guess we should get going!" Sano said. Kaoru thanked Megumi for her hospitality then left. They walked back to the Kamiya mansion. Everything seem fine. When they entered the mansion Kaoru's maid came up to them.  
  
"Umm, Miss Kaoru we advise you to stay inside now we don't want you to get hurt," The maid handed Kaoru a letter. Kaoru looked at the maid then at the letter. She carefully opened the letter to find papers. One of the papers caught her eye.  
  
-------  
  
_"Dear Miss Kaoru,  
  
We advise you stay in your home as we do not wish for you to get hurt. You are the only Heir to the Kamiya family. Please also do not try anything foolish. Also beware of this manslayer, he is known as the Hitokiri, Battousai. If you have seen or heard from him please contact the head of the police department.  
  
Thank you"_  
  
-------  
  
"Hitokiri, Battousai...damn you..." whispered Kaoru. Kaoru took the piece of paper and ripped it in half, then fourths. She threw them to the ground.  
  
"Kaoru you O.K? Asked Sano. Sano picked up the pieces of paper from the ground and shoved it in his pocket.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just hungry that's all," Kaoru smiled at Sano and began to walk away. Sano followed Kaoru to the dining area. Little did Kaoru know a pair of amber eyes were watching her.  
  
--------  
  
YO im done with the 2nd chapter the 3rd one hopefully will be up soon!just to tell u again R&R its ok... Im not making you this time... I just want reveiws... AHH I promised my self not to beg but what the heck   
  
PLZ R&R!!!!!   
  
-Drain Star.. 


	3. Memory

YO im sorry this is sooooo late ive had lotsa homework and a major case of writers block AH! Again there is no spell check yet on this computer or this program i am using... IT SUCKS HAHAHAH! ... so please do not say anything about **spelling**!

**Disclaimer-** I do not own anything of Rurouni Kenshin nothing nothing nothing nothing..... sad eh?

THANK YOU TO.....

**Angela Himura**

**Kaorurules**

even if they are anonymous they are still reviewers! THank you to everybody!   
if too much blood turn around and do not read..... haha joking i want you to read!

Story TIME!

--------------------

Recap-

"Hitokiri, Battousai...damn you..." whispered Kaoru. Kaoru took the piece of paper and ripped it in half, then fourths. She threw them to the ground.

"Kaoru you O.K? Asked Sano. Sano picked up the pieces of paper from the ground and shoved it in his pocket.

"Yeah, I'm just hungry that's all," Kaoru smiled at Sano and began to walk away. Sano followed Kaoru to the dining area. Little did Kaoru know a pair of amber eyes were watching her.

--------------------

Kaoru just stared at her food. Sano looked up from whatever he was eating and stared at Kaoru. He was begining to worry over her. She barley touched her food, and did not start a conversation. This was not the Kaoru Sano knew.

"Kaoru is there something bothering you?" Sano asked. He stared at Kaoru. Kaoru looked at Sano and sighed.

"Sano, I am fine im just not hungry," Kaoru lowered her head and stared back at her food.

"Jou-chan, just a little bit ago you said u were hungry," Sano cocked his head to the side and put a puzzling look on his face. Kaoru didn't say anything, she just stood up and walked away. Sano watched her walk away out the door. He couldn't do anything about it.

Kaoru walked outside. She started walking over to Megumi's house, surely she would know something to cure this sudden sadness. She found Megumi's place and knocked. She waited for an answer.

"Come in," A voice asked Kaoru to enter. When Kaoru entered she saw Megumi working on some medicine.

"Ah Kaoru, Hello have a seat," said Megumi.

"Thanks," Kaoru took off her shoes and steped in. She found her way to Megumi and sat down next to her.

"Ah, Megumi I was wondering, how do tou cure this sadness of mine?" Kaoru asked. Her voice was not the same. It was more softer and less mean. It had a depressed tone to it. Megumi noticed her change in voice and stoped working on her medicine and turned to Kaoru. Kaoru was staring at the ground. Her face did not have that happy expression it always did.

"I would suggest maybe a good night rest, in the morning you'll feel better," Megumi smiled.

"Thanks Megumi," Kaoru got up and bowed to Megumi. She found her way back to the door and left.

Kaoru walked along the streets again back to her house. The sky had already gotten dark. It was almost scary. Kaoru made it safely back to her house.

"Welcome back Jou-chan!" Sano greeted her when she walked into the door. Kaoru just passed by Sano and continued to walk to her room. She was tired. Sano turned around to see Kaoru walking to her room. She was tired after all.

Just outside a man with red hair steped out of the shadows. His amber eyes focused on a house in front of him. You could see the hatred build up once again, but he had to keep his emotions in tact. He jumped off of the roof he was in and landed in a room where they had kept the window open. In that room there was a bed there. It was in the center of the room. No one was in it. There there was some blood stains on the sheets. Had he been here before? He shook his head and began to proceed out the door.

He began walking to a room and opened it. He saw a man lying there. He pulled out his sword and aimed at the man. Sano opened his eyes and saw a man stand apon him. He got out of bed quickly and tryed to knock out the sword the man was grasping. When he tried to knock it out the man had dissapered. Then all of a sudden the sound of a sword gliding on human flesh could be heard. The man had slashed Sano in the back. Blood spilled all over. Sano fell over on his knees and tried to escape. The only thing he could think of was that Kaoru was in danger.

Kaoru layed in her bed clutching the ribbon Sano gave her at the akabeko. She got up and walked over to a box. There in that box heald her most prized ribbon. It was a beautiful white ribbon. It was almost transparent. The fabric was that of silk. She sometimes refered to it as "Heaven's Ribbon" because of its luminous beauty.

All of a sudden she heard a "thunk" at her door. She tied the ribbon onto her hair and walked over to the door. When she opened the door she saw something she never wanted to see. Sano was drenched in blood barley alive. She gasped. She had to find a way to stop the bleeding. Untill Sano stoped her.

"He's... comming for... you," Sano spat out some blood and then finally collaspst. Kaoru watched in horror as her best friend fainted in front of her. She repeted those words.

"He's comming for me?" Kaoru said. After a figure appered in her door way. His eyes turned toward her. Kaoru backed away from this stranger, but it felt as if she knew him.

"Lets make this quick and easy," The strange man drew out his sword and pointed it at Kaoru. She was petrified. Why was he here? Why did he want to kill me? All these questions pondered in her head. She was to shaken to move, so she just stood there. She looked into his amber eyes, untill she remebered.

--------------------

FlashBack-

"MOMMY, DADDY!" Kaoru's screams could be heard everywhere. She had woken up to a bloody dream seeing that her parents where killed. It was true. Her parent layed there in thier helpless positions. Blood was everywhere.

A man stood upon her as red hair covered his face. No expression could be seen, but his aura told it all. Dispise, disgust, and anger. Only when the wind blew had she saw his eyes. Amber was seen. She saw a flicker of gold flash in his eyes, but it faded away quickly.

(A/N: I know i repeat things alot, so im SORRY!)

--------------------

"Y-Y-Y-You Bastard!" Kaoru shouted. The man was taken in surprise by her response. He hoped she would flee in fear, but she was different.

"You killed them!" Kaoru continued to scream. The man stared at her.

'What the hell is she talking about?' His thought.

"You are so heartless Hitokiri Battousai," Kaoru slumped to the ground and thought about her parents death. Tears came streaming forth.

"Have you no shame?" Kaoru's voice turned into a whisper. She hated this man named Hitokiri Battousai, but yet all she did was cry. She had told herself to be strong, but she could'nt now.

" I have no idea what your talking about, I came here to kill you and that is all," Battousai began to walk toward Kaoru. After a few steps he was right in front of Kaoru. Kaoru didn't dare look up. She was too scared of what would happen, so she closed her eyes to have her fate sealed by a sword.

"I shall end this quickly," He raised his sword. Kaoru cried even more. She was going to die from the man she wanted revenge on.

Battousai threw his sword down at Kaoru, yet she did not feel any pain. She looked up to see Battousai hesitating. His sword was right in front of her face.

'Why, why did he stop?' Kaoru looked at his face. It heald a expression that seems to be fighting against something, something in his mind.

'Why did you stop?'

'Why do I need to kill her?' Battousai responded.

'Because she is the daughter of the man you most hate!'

'That dosen't give me a reason!'

'Yes it does, end her life now!' The conversation in his head ended as he sheathed his sword. He looked at Kaoru who seemed scared. He liked that feeling from others, the feeling that they were weak, and that they were cowards. He dispised them all. He looked at Kaoru's eyes.

'Those beautiful eyes, you could stare at them all day, what am I thinking?' he shook his head at that thought.

"Your comming with me," He picked her up in his arms and jumped out of the window. Kaoru was scared. She was going to who knows were with the man she hated most.

--------------------

Now where is Kaoru going? I wonder....

YAY finaly i finished! YAY! horrah im so happy. If you were wondering that thought conversation is from his mind and himself! yeah i know its interesting, but i just had to put that there!

yes i am a major repeater, i just cant help it! i hope you liked this chapter! review plz!

Thanks!


	4. Darkness

OI! Here I am updating this! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer : I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Nope, nope, nope.

* * *

Recap-

* * *

"Your coming with me," He picked her up in his arms and jumped out of the window. Kaoru was scared. She was going to who knows were with the man she hated most.

They flew out the window like a soaring bird. Battousai landed gracefuly onto of a building with Kaoru in his arms.

"Where are you taking me?" Kaoru kicked her legs and thrashed her body against Battousai grip, yet he wouldn't let go of Kaoru.

"Just shut up and stay still," Battousai hauled Kaoru onto one of his shoulders then jumped again to another rooftop.

'I'm dreaming... I'm dreaming... This has to be dream!' While Kaoru was being taken away, tears streamed forth. Her most hated foe took away her dream of living in peace. She could never go back, never.

Battousai carried Kaoru for a little while longer, until he stopped in the middle of the forest. He forcefully threw Kaoru down onto the grass. Kaoru winced in pain.

"Stay here woman," Battousai left Kaoru sitting on the grass. He started to walk away in search for some wood.

"How did I end up like this?" Kaoru slid her legs towards her, as she grabbed her knees up to her chest. Right now, she was alone in the darkness. The same darkness that engulfed her when her parents were killed. She was going to die by the same hands that killed her family.

Ten minutes had already passed, and she was beginning to feel faint. Her eyelids started to drop down, but she told her self to stay away, scared what what would happen if he came back. Soon she was loosing her consciousness as her eyes started to shut close.

"DIE HITOKIRI BATTOUSAI!"

Kaoru's eyes snapped open as she heard a recognizable voice coming from her left. She was scared, but something told her to go. Kaoru jumped to her feet, and tried to subside the fear that was rising. She drew in a deep breath and ran towards the direction of the voice.

"DIE YOU BASTARD!" A guy swung his enormous sword directly at Battousai, but he dodged the swing easily.

"Give her back!" The guy once again swung his sword towards Battousai, but again he stepped to the side and dodged the sword.

"You should of died back there... Now you will re-live that horror!" Battousai drew out his sakabatou. In in instant he was gone. The man looked everywhere to find his opponent, but he was gone, like thin air.

"Coward, FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!" After he had yelled out his words, he felt a cold metal blade pierce his skin. Blood dripped down from the body onto the silver colored sword, staining it with it's crimson color.

"No, Sanosuke!" Kaoru's eyes widened at the sight.

"Foolish girl, I told you to stay--" Before he could finish his sentence Sanosuke slashed Battousai's side. Battousai jumped back as he clutched his new wound.

"Kaoru!" Sanosuke started to run over to Kaoru, putting the battle behind him.

"Sanosuke!" Kaoru also ran towards Sanosuke. When they met, they embraced eachother in a hug.

"I was so scared..." Kaoru cried onto Sanosuke's shirt.

"You should never turn your back on a opponent." Sanosuke froze. His eye's widened, as he collapsed onto Kaoru.

"Sanosuke..."

"Lets go woman, before I kill your friend," Battousai looked disgusted at Sanosuke. He slashed the open air, getting the blood off of his sword. Kaoru's tears dropped onto Sanosuke's face. She didn't want it to happen again. Everything was repeating over and over again, and Kaoru didn't want to cry anymore. She wanted everything to stop. Kaoru laid Sanosuke's head onto the grass and lifted herself up. Her tears stopped flowing, as her eyes were only of pure hatred and sadness. No happiness was left.

"Lets go," Battousai started walking ahead. Kaoru followed along, but stopped to look back at Sanosuke.

"Don't... go..."

"I don't want anybody to get hurt," Kaoru turned her head away from Sanosuke's blood drenched body and left, slowly catching up with Battousai.

Sanosuke watched as Kaoru's body was slowly being engulfed into the darkness.

"Gomen"

* * *

Ok I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter!

Gomen – Sorry

I think thats it for Japanese in this... Yeah. So tell me what you think of this chapter! Review please!


End file.
